


Sunshine

by upthenorthmountain (aw264641)



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Frohana, Kristanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aw264641/pseuds/upthenorthmountain





	Sunshine

From the side window in Elsa’s study she can see down into the gardens.

Her desk faces the door, but she has a smaller table here, for the view. The gardens aren’t large, by necessity; but there is enough room for a small lawn, a few shrubs, a handful of trees. Some roses. A couple with a picnic blanket.

(They’d rather be outside the city, of course, but last time Anna came back with grass stains on the back of her frock and leaves in her hair and Elsa is still too afraid of scandal, of damaged reputations. Anna can see Kristoff at the castle, or she can have a chaperone. But Elsa suspects it won’t be long before things are made official and she can give them some privacy again)

So that’s what she’s doing, as she works; chaperoning. Not spying, which would be wrong, but chaperoning, which just means glancing out of the window every now and again to make sure that everyone is behaving themselves.

(And she doesn’t think she’ll ever get enough of Anna laughing in the spring sunshine, eyes sparkling with love. She is used to watching Anna from a distance; she is still not used to seeing her so happy)

Anna and Kristoff are sitting and chatting, and Elsa smiles at their laughter and turns back to her paperwork.

(Anna made a daisy chain an hour ago and Kristoff is still wearing it on his head - Elsa wonders if he’ll remember it before he leaves or if he’ll end up wearing it all the way home. She doesn’t know he has several dried daisy chains under his mattress, pressed carefully between sheets of newspaper)

Anna is lying on her back with her arm thrown over her face while Kristoff packs the remains of their lunch methodically back into the picnic basket, and Elsa rolls her eyes at her sister’s laziness and gets up to fetch some papers from her desk.

(And Anna did ask her to join them, but she knows she’d be the third wheel, and anyway, she wanted to get this done. She’ll see Anna at dinner, and get told off for working too hard, and remind Anna mildly that someone has to run the country)

When she returns a few minutes later, Anna is still lying on her back, and Kristoff is leaning over her. Elsa sighs and reaches forward to rap on the window, then pauses as the scene comes into focus; Anna is asleep, and Kristoff is quietly, gently, undoing her hair ribbons. She watches as he rolls them up neatly, then runs his fingers through the plaits until Anna’s hair is spread out in soft waves over her shoulders.

(And Elsa watches his face, as he leans back on his heels and looks down at her sister, and makes a mental note to have their mother’s engagement ring brought out from the safe and cleaned. Just in case it should be wanted.)

And outside, the sun shines on.


End file.
